Other Worlds
by fernfury
Summary: Toothless is stuck in the world of the Ice Age. What will happen when Toothless and the herd have to deal with both an old and a new enemy.
1. The Lightening Storm

_**I don't own Ice Age or How to Train Your Dragon**_

**So hear it is, the first ever HTTYD Ice Age cross over to be posted on (repost)! I hope you guys like it. This story takes place after the fourth Ice Age movie and before the HTTYD movie. So toothless still has his tail fin and can fly on his own. And yes, His name is Toothless in this story. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A New Dimension

Toothless looked over the ocean from his cliff cave. He stared into the distance. He wondered what was out there. Yes, he had seen many of the islands around his home, like Berk, where the pesky humans lived. But what else was out there.

Toothless flew off in a direction he had never gone before. He floated on a warm air current and let it take him where ever it went.

After about an hour of flying over ocean, plus 3 minutes that had been used to catch fish, Toothless saw a storm coming close.

"Whatever," he thought.

He'd flown through storms before. This one didn't look too big. Not that big of a deal.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The storm was ferocious. Lighting everywhere. Thunder. Pounding rain and noticed that the lighting was not blue, like regular lighting, but was instead a glowing purple. Suddenly, Toothless was hit with a shock of the purple lighting. He instantly blacked out and went crashing to the ground, hitting it with a bang. The last thing he thought before blacking out was how the heck did he land on ground when he was flying over the middle of the ocean.

Toothless slowly opened his eyes. At first his sight was fuzzy, but then he focused on the thing standing in front of him. It stood on two legs, and had two arms, much like the humans on Berk, but this creature was covered in fur. Instead of fingers it had finger like claws. Then it spoke, with a lisp.

"I'm Sid, who are you?!"

**So, Toothless flies through this weird storm, gets hit by lighting, and ends up on the Hyrax Island in the realm of Ice Age. What do you think? Please Review. Will Update soon!**


	2. What Sid Found in The Woods

**I don't own Ice Age or HTTYD**

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Had a really busy schedule. Anyway, hear is the second chapter.**

Chapter 2: New Friend

"Granny, I don't know where you're teeth are!"

You have no idea how frustrated Sid got when Granny lost her teeth, which was a pretty much every day. Of course, half the time it was because Crash or Eddie, or both of them, stole the teeth to annoy Sid and send him on a wild goose chase for them all across the island. This time he had to go down a path of thick jungle towards the beach, following the possums' foot prints. The day was sunny with no clouds at all. There was a breeze of cool northern air. Sid trekked deeper into the forest, trees and bushes growing thicker and the path slowly getting narrower.

Suddenly the sky grew dark with clouds and the wind went icy cold and blew much faster than it normally did. Lightening shocked the sky. This lightening was not normal however. It was more of a purple colour than normal lightening. Sid jumped in a bush and hid. There was a large crash in the jungle as some trees broke. The storm went away as quickly as it had come. Sid peeked out of the bushes, not knowing what to expect.

That's when he saw it. It was a black creature with bat like wings and a long tail. The creature was caught up in some vines and couldn't move. Sid, being a smart sloth, did what anyone would have done in his situation.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sid turned tail and ran for the cove where Diego and Shira were. By the time he got there, even though it wasn't that far, he was out of breath and could barely talk.

"Oh, great. Ok, what is it this time Sid?" asked Diego in an impatient tone, even though he was used this.

"Black…bat….wings…..tail….caught…vines….creature…. " Sid uttered in a way that no one could understand.

"Calm down Sid. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Shira told Sid.

Sid finally caught his breath and told them about the storm and he creature.

"Let's go see what this creature is and what it wants." Diego said, and so all three of them walked in the direction of where Sid said the creature was.

When they got there the creature was still caught up in the vines. The trio had stopped at the cave where the herd was staying and picked up the rest of the herd. Sid thought they would be interested in seeing this creature. Diego thought it would be a good idea to have reinforcements incase the creature was an enemy. The group now consisted of Sid, Diego, Shira, Manny, Ellie, Cash, Eddie, and, after allot of arguing with her dad, Peaches. Louis had decided to stay at the caves because he didn't want to be caught in a battle. He was still a little shaken up from Gutt. Sid and the others approached slowly, trying not to startle the now conscious creature.

Sid approached the creature first, trying to be friendly.

"I'm Sid, who are you?"

**So, Sid has "discovered" Toothless. What will happen next. When is Buck going to come into the story. Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. A New Lord Of The Flame

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been a little short on update time for a while, but I've found time now, so hears the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also, I'm going to use the name of Toothless in my other httyd story (Freedom), so in this story, Toothless will be called Blaze.I know, it's confusing, but it is going to be what the name of Toothless is before he is named by Hiccup. So, just to avoid confusing, Toothless = Blaze and Blaze = Toothless. There, now you know. Enough talking, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Blaze's POV

I stared at the thing that dared speak to me. I was a Night Fury. Everything is afraid of a Night Fury. Even bugs! Did it even know I was a Night Fury? Then the question came to me. Where am I? I had just been flying over the ocean. How was I on an island? And why was it so cold? And what was the thing talking too me? It looked like a majorly defected human with claw like fingers covered in fur. I looked around to see other creatures. 3 looked like very furry elephants and 2 two looked like lions with long fangs and short tails. Then there were two were possums. Those I know at least. I tried to get up but couldn't move.

"Who and what the heck are you, where am I, and why can't I move." I said viciously.

"I'm Sid! Sid the Sloth! Lord of the Flame!" the thing said.

"Okay then." I said and turned to the lion like things.

"I'm Diego." The orange one said, not that friendly like, but I really didn't care, not like I was staying.

"I'm Shira," said the white one next to Diego, "we're sabers." She was a bit more friendly than Diego, but not by a long shot.

"I'm Ellie!" said one of the furry elephants. "We're mammoths!" She said using her trunk to gesture to the other two mammoths next to her. "This is Peaches." Ellie continued, pointing to the younger mammoth who was talking to a hole in the ground. "And that's Manny." She said, pointing to the darkest mammoth. Suddenly a weird looking creature that looked like a hedgehog, but with really big eyes, came out of the ground. He looked very nervous. Peaches looked up at me. "This is Louis, he's a mole hog."

I nodded my head at Louis, and he tunnelled back into the ground.

"He's very shy." Said Peaches.

The darker mammoth, the one Ellie said was Manny, spoke.

"What about you?"

"I would like to answer that question, but you haven't told me why I can't move yet." I smirked.

"That would be because you're tangled in vines." exclaimed Sid.

I looked back to see vines wrapped around my wings, legs, and tail.

"Oh." I shot a fire ball at the vines and they burnt away.I looked back at the group of animals. Their eyes were huge and their mouths had dropped open.

"How'd you do that?" Manny finally said.

"I'm a dragon. A Night Fury. The most fearsome type of dragon there ever was, is, and will be. "Name's Blaze." I said.

"Alright then, Blaze, do you live here?" said Diego.

"No, I flew through a lightning storm and ended up here."

"You can stay with us!" Ellie said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Manny said.

"Why not? It's not like he's going to eat us?" Ellie said. Then she quickly looked at me. "You're not going to eat us are you?"

"No." I said. I don't eat anything I've never seen before unless I know it won't kill me. Some meats are poisonous to dragons. I'm not taking my chances.

"Great! Follow us!" said Sid.

Since I didn't know where they lived, and they would be pretty weirded out since they obviously don't know that I can fly. We walked down a path in the forest until we found a clearing with a large cave in the cliff side next to it. There was a spot in the centre of the clearing where a fire was.

"I'll start a fire!" Sid said and grabbed to rocks next to the fire pit. Being cold blooded, this was good news, but I could start a fire way easier than any sloth ever could. I mean, hello, fire breathing dragon hear.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes, that's how long it usually takes." Answered Diego.

I rolled my eyes and shot I fire ball onto the wood in the fire circle. The herd gaped at how quick I had made a fire.

"Who's lord of the flame now." I said.

We all sat around the fire. The herd told about their story of how they had come to be at that moment. This took about 3 hours.

"So, you three returned a human baby to its family, then you had to escape a flood so you travelled to the other side of a valley, meeting these three in the process and were saved at the last second when a squirrel broke a hole in the glacier. Then you went to the world of the dinosaurs that is underneath us and followed a crazy weasel with one eye to save Sid, then fought a group of pirates while escaping the shifting land that was destroying your home. Then you sailed on a ship with all the people from your old place and ended up on the island that coincidently had just escaped from a couple days before."

"Yep, pretty much." Said the possums, whose names were Crash and Eddie, that had shown up somewhere around Diego, Manny, and Sid, meeting Ellie and them.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going to sleep because I'm tired and this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened after I got hit by lightning."

"Wait. You've been hit by lightning before!" Crash said. "No way." Eddie said.

"Yes, I've been hit by lightning before. Battling a skrill." (I had told them about all the different types of dragons.)

"Cool!" said Louis, who had finally got over his shyness of me.

"Tell us about the battle!" said Peaches!

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm going to sleep." I said.

"We should all get some sleep." Manny said.

I let Sid put out the fire, because he apparently liked the way it smoked after water was duped on it, and the herd walked into the cave. Ellie turned to face me.

"You going to sleep in the cave like the rest of us. There's plenty of room."

"Nah. I like sleeping under the stars. Easier to escape if danger comes and I can't fight." I replied.

"Alright. Night!" she said and walked into the cave.

"Night." I said.

I lay down on a ledge in the cliff, not that high above the mouth of the cave, and went to sleep, not knowing just how much crazier things were going to get.

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I won't wait a month to update like I did with this chapter. I'll try to update sooner. But you know, school is irritating so, I'll see what I can do. Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review! I love knowing your opinion on the things. No flames please.**


	4. Earth Tremors

**Sorry for the long wait guys. My internet decided to take a vacation without telling me. It works now though, so I will try to update allot. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review!**

Toothless POV

I was woken up by a huge shake. My eyes shot open and I got into attack mode, ready to fly away or to fight, both if needed. I looked around and only saw shaking trees and a few rocks coming down off the ground. The herd was woken up by the shake to. I looked at them, not with worry, more with annoyance. I mean, what the heck was this.

"What's happening?" I asked. They were all surprisingly calm, as if they were used to this.

"It's an earth tremor." said Manny. "They've been going on for a few weeks, but there is usually not much damage to the island. Only a few higher than normal waves, maybe a rock slide or two. There's nothing to worry about. We're safe."

"I wasn't worried." I mumbled under my breath so no one could here. I'm a dragon; Of course I'm not worried. I'm a Night Fury. I can outfly anything you can possibly name that flies, or runs, or even swims probably, though I've never raced a water dragon. Not yet anyway.

The earth shook for another few minutes and then it was calm again.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going fishing." I said after a while.

"We'll show you where the beach is, it's easy to get lost in the forest here." said Peaches.

"Who needs to get lost in a forest when you can fly over it?" I scoffed.

"What?!" they all said.

I rolled my eyes and stretched out my wings. I did say they would be freaked out when they found out I could fly earlier, didn't I. "Wings. Fly. Go figure." I explained impatiently.

"Awesome!" the possums said at the exact same time. "Can you take us for a ride?" "Please!"

"No." I snarled, I'm not going to fly around just for a couple of possum's entertainment.

"Please, just a short one." They said, doing a sadly failed attempt at puppy dog eyes. That is sadly failed on Night Fury standards. We have unbeatable puppy dog eyes, by far.

I smiled evilly. "OK." I said, and they were sitting on my back in a second. I took off, with the others on the ground staring at me. I flew up high in the air.

"So now what happens?" Crash asked.

"This." I answered and turned upside down so they fell off and plummeted towards the ocean below. I waited a few seconds and caught them at the last second, then flew over the ocean and landed on the sandy beach.

"That…" Crash said, "Was…" Eddie said, "Awesome!" They both finished at the same time.

"Can we go again?" Eddie asked.

"No." I said plainly and leapt back into the air so I could fish.

Half an hour later, I was eating fish on the beach when there was another earth quake. This one much stronger than the ones this morning. The ground just past the tree line, right next to where I was, opened into a large hole.

The shaking stopped. In the distance you could hear the screams of some paranoid animal that also lived on the island.

I looked around to see if there were any rocks falling, or if a tree would fall, ready to fly away if I needed to. I realized that there was nothing to worry about, and turned back to my fish, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Ello mate."

**Ok! Hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update again soon! Please review!**


	5. The Name's Buck!

**Hey guys. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy the chapter!**

Toothless/Blaze POV

I immediately got into attacking position. The weasel held a knife made from a giant tooth. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Hm, haven't seen a dino like you before. I didn't think there were any up here." He said and came over to me. I growled at him, warning him to stay away.

"Who are you?" I growled at him.

"The name's Buck." He said. "Short for Buckminster. Long for Bah." Buck. I've heard that name before somewhere. I just can't remember where.

Buck hopped on top of my wings. "You're a very strange dino. Never seen one like you before. Most don't have wings like these. "He said.

"I'm not a dinosaur." I said, annoyed. Apparently no one around here had ever heard of a dragon.

"Then what are ya?" he asked while examining my tail. I shook him off.

"A dragon. A night fury to be exact." I answered. I was still ready to attack, but he didn't seem like a threat, yet.

"Interesting." He thought to himself out loud and walked over to me. Was he crazy! That was the best way to get killed by an angry dragon. I backed up, not knowing what he would do, and wanting my space. I growled at him.

"Buck!" someone yelled in the distance. Within seconds, Crash and Eddie were in-between me and Buck. Then I remembered where I had heard the name Buck before. He was the crazy weasel that lived with dinosaurs. The rest of the herd came soon after the possum twins. "Ello mammals. Been a while since I've seen you 'round." Buck greeted them.

"So, this is the famous Buck." Shira said.

"Yep." The herd nodded.

"What are you doing here Buck. I thought you didn't want to come up to our world." Diego asked.

"Well, there was allot of shaking in the ground and then this big hole opened up in the ceiling of my world, so I thought I'd see what was up there. I came up and this dragon was looking around." Buck answered.

"I have a name." I said irritably.

"Buck, this is Shira, the newest member of the herd. And this is Blaze. He's from not from around here." Ellie said.

There was another earth quake and some rocks fell from a nearby ledge. They fell into the hole in the ground, blocking Buck's way back to his world. We all stared at the now blocked gateway to the world below the world.

"Well, seems I'll be staying with you mammals for a while." Buck said, breaking the silence.

"Come on Buck, we'll show the way to our camp." Said Manny, and the mammals all turned and walked back to their cave. I took another look at the hole in the ground, then leapt into the air to survey the area for anything else that could have come up from the world below us.

Gutt stared out at the sea as the pirate ship sailed out of the collapsing cove. He and his crew had gotten a new ship, and were as fierce as ever.

Gutt laughed evilly.

"I'm coming for you Mammoth, and this time I will get my revenge."

**So, hope you guys liked it. The pirates are back! Buck is back! Yay! Awesomeness! Stay tuned for next chapter! Until then, please review!**


	6. Death Clan

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like it. I will try to update as soon as I can again. Also, I'm going to bring the name Toothless back into the story as a nickname given to Blaze by his friends. The other dragon's names will stay the same though, I'm just too lazy to make up names for them and it would be too confusing for you guys. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. Please review!**

No POV

The rain poured down from the sky as if the clouds themselves were crying. Tucked away out of site on the hyrax island, a group of dragons huddled together around a fire, talking amongst themselves.

These dragons are Death Clan. An infamous group of rogue dragons that had run away from or had been banished from, or had gotten separated from their family groups.

A yellow Typhoomerang, a brown TimberJack, and a purple Timber Jack flew in from the south through the heavy rain, dodging snaps of lightning.

"Fireworm, Razorwing, Wind, what news have you got?" Yelled out a Red Grapple Grounder.

The three dragons landed. "Most of the group has been spotted on the southern edge of the forest. Their leader is on the west end of the island." Reported Fireworm.

"2 members of the group were also spotted on the east end of the coast line." Added. Razorfang.

Wind raised her voice to be heard of the storm. "The leader was with a group of prey. He appeared to be staying with them. Should we tell the chief, Alpha?

"Yes." We should report this information to the chief." Said Alpha. He yelled out to some of the dragons nearby. "River, Adderfang, Sharpclaw!" Immediately a Scauldron, green Whispering Death, and a Blue Monstrous Nightmare came to stand at attention next to the Grapple Grounder. "Go with Fireworm and Wind to the chief's cave." They nodded and followed Fireworm and Wind.

Alpha watched them disappear behind a corner before going to confront the rest of the Dragons.

"All right, who else made it." He looked around the cave and listed off the names of those present. He laid eyes on Snaptrapper. "Good, claw, fang, scale, scratch, all four heads here" He muttered to himself. A skrill flew in from outside, and the lightning outside lessened. "Good, thunder you made it." Alpha greeted him. "Course, wouldn't miss it." Thunder responded.

Alpha continued naming off dragons. Four Deadly Nadders ran past him. First a pink one. "Venus" Then a yellow one. "Athena" Next an orange one. "Manaya" and last a green one. "Isis." Alpha finished reciting the names. He saw two orange and a white Terrible Terrors fighting over a fish. "Well, Flame and Ice are here." He said and looked around for the last dragon on his mental list.

"Where's Sky?" He asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"I'm right behind you." He heard a feminine voice say. He turned around to see a light blue Changewing appear out of nowhere.

He laughed. "You are going to be very usefull to us." He said.

"I know" answered sky.

Adderfang, Sharpclaw, and River came back into the cave.

"Chief wants to see you and Sky." Adderfang told Alpha.

Alpha nodded and started walking, motioning for Sky to follow. The young Changewing did as she was told.

The two entered a large cave. Sky looked around, distracted, and almost fell into the large hole in the ground. It could have only been made by one kind of dragon.

Sky and Alpha came to a halt beside Fireworm in front of a Whispering Death. Alpha nodded to the chief. Sky nodded too. "Chief." She greeted.

"No need to be so formal. Everyone calls me Scourge."

Sky nodded. Scourge kept talking.

"I think it is time for you to earn your keep among our group. Do you know what means? " He asked her.

Sky shook her head.

"Well, the four nadder twins are our ambush strikers. Thunder brings lightning, which gives us an advantage in battle. Adderfang digs tunnels under enemy territory so we can get in unnoticed. Everyone here has a job to do. You are new here, and I have had some time to think about what you can do. Changewings can blend perfectly into their environment. Sooo?" He looked at her again expectantly.

"I'll be a spy?" She asked.

"Are you asking me or telling me." Said Scourge.

"Telling?"

Scourge looked at her.

"Telling."

"Yes." Scourge said after a moment. "You are going to be spy. You're first mission is to keep a close eye on the leader of one of our rival groups. They seem to be separated, but they're leader is alone and seems to have made peace with a group of prey. I need you to see what is going on there. Do you understand?"

Sky nodded.

"Excellent." Scourge said.

Then Fireworm told Sky where she needed to go, and she turned to leave.

"One more thing Sky." Scourge said. Sky turned. "Whatever you do. Don't. Get. Caught." He said.

Sky nodded and took off.

Scourge dismissed Alpha and Fireworm.

When they were gone he picked up a handful of black scales and threw them into the fire.

"I will find you, Night Fury." He said.

All the while, the storm outside grew worse and worse.

**OK. So, I would like to thank Megadracosaurus for the idea of Deathclan. It is a really awesome idea and I'm really glad she gave it to me. Thanks! Also, fyi, Scourge is the Whispering Death Toothless fights in Riders of Berk episode 14, What flies Beneath. If you haven't watched the show, it is really cool and you should watch it. If you want all the episodes, message me and I will send you a link to all of them. Anyways. Hope you guys like this, I will be hopefully updating again soon. Please Review! Adios amigos!**


	7. Not A Rock

**Hey. I'm Back! Here's the new chapter. Enough said. As usual, enjoy and review!**

No POV

Crash and Eddie scurried through the trees, up to their usual mischief.

"Over here" yelled Eddie, poking his head out of a hole in a tree.

"Perfect! Sid will never find them!" said Crash, putting Granny's teeth in the tree.

"Crash! Eddie! You'd better get back here with Granny's teeth before I find you!" They heard Sid yell in the distance.

The possum brothers sped away through the trees just as Sid came into the clearing. "Hmm. I wonder where they went." Sid thought out loud to himself. Just them, Granny came into the clearing. "Sidney! Have you seen my teeth? They wandered off again." She yelled.

"Granny, I haven't seen you're teeth! I'm trying to find them!" answered Sid.

Granny hit Sid in the head with her cane. "Well hurry up. I found a bunch of pomegranates and I'm hungry!" She yelled at him before wondering off to who knows where.

Sid rubbed his head and wandered off into the forest to look for Granny's teeth.

"What the heck are pomegranates?" He asked to know one in particular.

Meanwhile, the possum twins were laughing to themselves while walking along in the forest.

"Haha. He's never gonna find them!" laughed Crash.

"I know. It's so easy too … Oof!" Eddie was cut off when he walked head first into a giant stone. Eddie got up and the possums looked at the rock and then at each other.

"Awesome!" They said.

"I've never seen anything like it." "We've made a new discovery!" "We're gonna be famous!" "You're gonna be famous?! I was the one that found it!" "No I found it! You just walked into it!"

This sent the twins into a full-fledged argument as they wrestled on the ground. The wins fought until they bumped into something. They stopped fighting to look up and see Blaze standing there and looking down at them.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"He wants my rock!" Crash and Eddie said at the same time.

"Can't you each find a different rock. I mean, there are plenty of rocks on the island." Blaze said.

"No, no, no. You don't understand!" Crash exclaimed.

"This is a special rock! I different one! A new one!" Eddie yelled.

"Yeah! And it's mine!" said Crash

"No, it's mine!" Eddie retorted.

"Guys, it's a rock. Seriously, why are you fighting over it!" Blaze stopped them from fighting again. Not that he didn't like a good fight, he just preferred if it were over something sensible, worth fighting for."

"Hey I have an idea!" said Eddie!

"Pfft. Since when did YOU get ideas." Said Crash.

Eddie slapped him and continues talking. "We'll show you the rock and you can decide which one of us should get."

"Ok, lead the way." Said Blaze.

"Can you fly us there!" They asked.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "No" He answered flatly.

"Please?" The twins did their best Bambi eyes, but it still wasn't enough, compared to a Night Furies.

"I will drop you and this time I won't catch you." Blaze threatened.

"Can we at least ride on your back?" Crash asked.

"Will you stop asking for rides?" Blaze countered.

"We'll try." Eddie said. Crash nodded.

"Good enough. Fine, hop on."

The possums climbed onto Blazes back and they all set out to the mysterious rock. When they got there, the rock a shifted places.

"Woah!" Crash gaped.

"It moved!" said Eddie.

"What do you mean, it moved?" asked Blaze.

The rock moved again, and opened a pair of yellow eyes. The eyes saw Crash and Eddie. The rock screamed and shot back against a tree.

"Who and what are you and what do you want with me?" yelled the rock. Then the eyes saw Blaze.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Meatlug." Blaze said casually.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. Whoa!" Crash stepped in.

Eddie stepped in too, speaking to Blaze. "You know the rock?!"

"Rock? What rock?" Meatlug asked, looking around.

Blaze laughed. "The rock you are talking about is a Gronkle. This is Meatlug. She's one of my friends." He answered Eddie's questions.

"Well, then, nice to meet you Meatlug!" Buck said, popping out of now where, and making Meatlug jump again. Buck jumped onto Meatlug. He tapped on her scales and looked at her wing span. "You're not really made for fast flying like Blaze here are you. And you're scales are very hard and rock like. Probaly make for good protection, eh?" He observed.

"C-c-c-can you get off?" Meatlug said.

"Sorry, names Buck." Buck said. "Short for Buckminster. Long for Bah."

"Uhhh. I'm Meatlug?" she said.

"Hmm. That's a weird name." Buck thought out loud before hopping back off into the trees.

The two dragons and two possums stared at the spot where Buck disappeared.

"So, I'm guessing you got here when you flew through a weird lightning storm?" Blaze finally asked.

"One with purple lightning? You flew that two?" Meatlug said.

"Yeah. The others get through too?" said Blaze.

"No idea." Said Meatlug.

"Wait, there are others?!" said Crash

"Can I still have the rock?" said Crash. This sent the possum twins into another full scale fight through the forest. Blaze laughed after them.

"Come on." He said to Meatlug. "We'll head back to where I'm staying and I'll explain everything."

So Meatlug and Blaze walked back to the herd's clearing while Blaze explained about the herd and how they got here and the island.

They had just gotten back to the deserted clearing when they heard Sid's scream.

**ME: So, meatlug's in the story, which obviously means the others are soon to follow. But who was making Sid scream? Any guesses!**

**SID: Oh! I know!**

**BLAZE: Shut up Sid, You're not allowed to tell anyone. They have to wait for the next chapter!**

**SID: Awww.**

**ME: Awesome. I don't know what I'm going to do now.**

**MANNY: You're going to go to bed.**

**ME: Aww. Why?!**

**MANNY: Because it's 12:30 in the morning and you still have a science test to study for tomorrow.**

**ME: Ugh. Fine! Goodnight guys!**

**BLAZE: Remember to Review! And check out some of fern's other stories.**

**MEATLUG: Yeah! There's even one where Blaze has a girlfriend!**

**BLAZE: What?! Since when?!**

**MEATLUG: Read the internet Blaze. Read the internet.**


	8. Spikes and Fire

**So, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! 2 New dragons today! Yay!**

**Normal POV**

"AAAAHHHH!" Sid's scream could be heard all across the island.

"Oh great, what now?" muttered Blaze. Meatlug looked generally startled.

"What was that?!" She panicked.

"That's Sid, he's a sloth." Blaze answered.

Sid came into view, sprinting through the forest and out of breath.

There were flashes of blue seen through the bushes following Sid.

"HEELLLPPP!" Sid yelled. "IT'S GOING TO GET ME!"

Blaze was about to charge when a flash of brown smashed into a flash of blue and sent both creatures crashing through the forest. Everyone stared at the spot where the crash had happened. The possums stopped fighting to stare. As if on qui, everyone ran over to the spot.

What they saw was a psychotic weasel dodging spikes shot from the tail of a light blue Nadder. They were about to charge each other when Meatlug yelled at them. "HEY!"

The Nadder and Buck looked at her.

"Why'd you stop them? I was a good fight!" Blaze said.

"Oh, yeah right. You just wanted to fight the winner." repeated the Nadder.

"What's going on?" said Manny from behind them as he, Peaches, Ellie, Diego, Shira, and Granny came up behind them.

"Okay, Stormfly, Meatlug. This is the herd, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Granny, Crash, Eddie, Diego, Shira, and Buck. Herd, these are my friends, Meatlug and Stormfly." Blaze said as he pointed to each person as their name was mentioned.

Granny walked up to Stormfly and jabbed her in the leg with her walking stick.

"Hey parrot! You see my teeth anywhere?" She yelled.

"What did you just call me?!" Stormfly retorted, ready to shoot spikes at the old sloth.

"Sorry about that! Granny, no one knows where your teeth are." said Ellie, using her trunk to guide the Granny away from the agitated Nadder.

"She's not exactly right in the head." explained Diego, getting a glare from Sid.

"She calls me parrot again and she won't have a head." grumbled Stormfly under her breath so that only she and Blaze could here. Blaze stifled a laugh.

The herd and the three dragons headed back to the cove where the herd lived and the herd and Blaze told their stories. When they got back, Meatlug started a fire and they all sat around while Meatlug and Stormfly told them why they were on the island.

"We were flying through over a section of ocean, but this lightning storm came up, just like with Blaze. There was allot of wind, so we got separated, and then I guess we all blacked out." explained Meatlug.

"And now we've found Toothless again, with some really weird mammals. No offense." Finished Stormfly.

The possums burst out laughing. "Toothless! Did she just call you Toothless?"

"Yeah." answered Toothless. "You got a problem with that." He growled slightly at them.

"No, we're just wondering why." Crash said, still giggling slightly, but intimidated.

"Because of this." Toothless retracted his teeth and then smiled a gummy smile.

"That's actually pretty cool." Said Eddie.

Just then, Louis popped out of the ground in front of Peaches, looking panicked and out of breath.

"Fire…red…creature…attack…help." He said, in between hyperventilating breaths.

"Calm down Louis. What is it?" said Ellie. Louis took a minute to calm down and then spoke more clearly.

"There's this big red, scaly creature that flew down to the beach and started chasing us! It lit a few bushes on fire! It could light ITSELF on fire!" Louis said trying desperately to stay calm.

"Sounds like a Monstrous Nightmare." said Stormfly.

"We should check it out. Where is it?" agreed Toothless.

"Over by that rock that comes out of the ocean." Louis said.

The dragons nodded and prepared to take flight.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" yelled buck, jumping onto Toothless' back.

"Okay Buck. We could use you." Said Toothless.

"Are you sure? He doesn't know what he's up against." Meatlug questioned.

"Meatlug, this is a guy who lives with dinosaurs. And you saw the way he tackled Stormfly. I think he'll be fine." Toothless argued.

"Point made." Stormfly said.

"And that's why I'm leader." Toothless smirked as they took off.

They 4 of them flew over to the Rock. It wasn't hard to find, because there was smoke coming from a few of the trees and bushes. There were screaming animals running around anywhere.

"There!" Stormfly said, pointing with her tail to a flaming figure.

Toothless launched himself at the dragon, slamming it against the hard rock wall and knocking out cold.

**Okay! More on the monstrous nightmare and other new dragons next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	9. The Green Mist

**Alright. New chapter. Nothing more to be said. Please Review! **

**Toothfly – That's exactly what I plan to do, just little by little each chapter, until they have to admit their feelings. Thanks for supporting the story!**

Normal POV

Hookfang slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head off the ground. His head ached and he had to blink a few times to clear his vision. When he could see properly, he saw some animals like the ones he had been chasing earlier, and his friends.

"Hey Hookfang. How's your head?" asked Meatlug.

"What happened?" Hookfang. "I was chasing a bunch of weird looking animals and then everything was black."

"Yeah.. Sorry about that." Toothless said. "I kind of knocked you out before I realized who you were."

Manny spoke up. "Why were you chasing animals at the Rock?"

"Um… because I like causing chaos." answered Hookfang.

Stormfly rolled her eyes.

"How long have I been out?" asked Hookfang.

"4 days." Toothless said casually.

"FOUR DAYS?!" yelled Hookfang, shocked.

"Nah. It's only been a couple of hours." Toothless laughed.

Toothless then introduced the herd to Hookfang, and vice versa. Then, the four dragons went to the beach to fish. They piled the fish in the middle of a circle they made and eat.

Both Toothless and Stormfly bumped into each other while flying to the beach.

"Sorry." They both muttered and looked down, flying away from each other.

Wh8ile the dragons were eating, the teens came up to them, full of excitement.

"Did you hear about the sightings?!" asked Peaches.

"What sightings?" asked Meatlug.

One of Peaches's friends answered. "There's been this cloud of green smoke appearing in the forest. Some people that have seen it have also reported seeing a strange snake like figure in the smoke."

"Maybe it's a ghost!" said one another teen.

"Let meguess. You want us to go and see it?" said Stormfy.

"Yes!" grinned Peaches I reply.

Crash and Eddie fell out of the bushes, obviously listening in on the conversation.

"Can we come too?!" Begged Eddie.

"Sure, why not." Said Peaches to her uncles.

So they all headed towards the forest where the sightings had been, after the dragons finished eating. When they got to the forest, a green smoke appeared, wafting in between the trees.

"It looks allot like the gas from a Zipleback." said Meatlug.

"Which one was that?" asked Crash.

"The one with two heads." replied Toothless, glancing back over his shoulder at the mammals.

"Look!" gasped one of the teens, pointing with her trunk at a figure in the smoke.

"It's the ghost!" screamed Crash, jumping into Eddie's arms. All the teens, except Peaches, ran. Two heads on long necks snaked their way out of the smoke.

"Hey guys." The heads greeted the dragons in slightly different voices, at the same time.

"Hey Barf." "Hey Belch." The four dragons greeted him.

"What the…" said Peaches, stunned.

The gas cleared away, revealing a green dragon with two heads.

"Crash, Eddie, Peaches. This is our friend, Barf and Belch." Toothless introduced the new dragon.

The dragons, the stunned teenage mammoth, and the possum twins headed back to the cove to introduce Barf and Belch to the rest of the herd. Crash and Eddie rode back on Barf and Belch. Once everyone was introduced to everyone, it was late, so the all turned in for the night. Little did they know, they had been watched the whole time.

**So, there we go. I'm never really sure whether or not to have a zippleback as a plural or a single, t's so confusing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Only 2 more new dragons to introduce! Then we get more action. Also, each chapter will gradually have more and more of a Toothfly pairing (Toothless X Stormfly). Anyways, please review! I'm open to suggestions!**


	10. Sky the Spy

**Alright guys, this chapter will be shorter because I am still working out how to introduce the last few characters, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Starlesstoothfl – That's a great idea! I will probably use a different name though, because it's alot like Proud2beMexican's Life with Toothless (which is really good by the way).**

**Toothflu fan 1 – For the first idea, sees above. For the smosh idea, that's a really cool idea. I might actually use other ideas based off of smosh too. Their so funny! For the rated M stories, and I don't mean to be rude, but there is no way in hell that that is ever happening. I fond fan fictions rated M to be quite disturbing and try to avoid them completely. I have read a few that aren't that bad, just slightly suggestive, but what you are asking me to write is just never, ever, going to happen written by me. I'm just not even going to try and write a fan fiction like that, sorry.**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter, there won't be much Toothfly in it, but there will be more of that in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**No POV**

Sky quietly made her way around the camp, blending effortlessly into the forest with her colour changing scales. The group she was spying on were all sleeping in the clearing with their mammal comrades. There were 10 mammals with the 6 dragons.

_But chei… Scourge said there were 10 dragons in the group, counting both zippleback heads._ She thought.

As the fire slowly smouldered away, she heard a noise behind her. Sky quickly turned to see a white terrible terror next to an orange one on a branch a few steps away from her.

"Come on Sky, we know you're there." said the white one.

Sky let her scales turn to their original light blue and faced the terrors.

"Ice, Flame. What do you want?" she said, confronting the twin terrors, who she didn't fully trust yet. "I'm in the middle of a mission."

"Relax will ya." Ice said casually, stretching out on the branch. Flame jumped to another branch closer to Sky.

"Scourge sent us to come check on you. Seems you're doing pretty well so far. Gotten awfully close to their camp. He nodded with his head to where the sleeping dragons, mammoths, tigers, sloths, possums, and weasel were. Sid snored loudly in the background.

"I'm fine. Gosh, leave me alone." responded Sky, annoyed that Scourge didn't seem to trust her fully on the mission he sent her on.

"Alright, just don't get to attached." Ice said smoothly as she and Flame flew away through the forest.

"Don't get too attached? What's that supposed to mean?" Sky said to herself as the terrors disappeared from view. She turned back to the group and blended back into the leaves.

_Well, it does look a lot more fun in that group than in the group you are in now._ Her mind said.

_But Scourge let you join his group when no one else wanted you. It's safer with him. _ The other side of her mind argued.

Sky shook her head, trying to rid her head of the thoughts. But deep down inside, she couldn't help but think that she didn't really know who the real enemy was.

**Yeah, I felt that a good chapter in between the chapters about our dragon and mammal friends should be to catch up on Sky, so, there you go. Hope you liked it! Please feel free to give me your ideas for this or other stories. You could also send in stories for the characters, including oc's, of this story (but no questions for other characters of stories, like if it's for Blaze about both Star and Stormfly in the same question.) If you want to do this, just put character question: before the question. I won't be insulted if no questions come in though, no pressure. Please review! Next chapter will be the final introduction chapter.**


	11. The Mysterious Noise

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I had exams and stuff that needs t be done at the end of school. (If you've ever been to high school, you know what I'm talking about.) But it's finally summer break! Yeah! And now I can hopefully update more! So here's the newest chapter of Other Worlds! It's also the last introduction chapter, so there's no new characters after this chapter, but allot of other stuff happening. Hope you like the chapter!**

The herd and the dragons awoke to two very loud roars echoing in the air. Everyone jumped up and looked around, wondering where the sounds had come from.

"What was that?!" Eddie questioned.

"It sounded big." Crash commented.

"And dangerous." Ellie added.

"Hmm. It sounded almost like Rudy" Buck commented thoughtfully to himself, not realising that everyone heard him.

"You don't think that he's up here do you?" asked Peaches, who'd grown up hearing many stories about the white dinosaur.

"Only one way to find out." Toothless said.

The other dragons got up too.

"Where'd the sound come from?" asked Hookfang.

"It sounded like it came from the east, towards the coast." Diego reported.

"Well then let's go." Said Bar and Belch at the same time.

The 5 dragons took off, with Diego, Shira, Manny, Sid, and Buck following on the ground. Crash and Eddie were, again, riding Barf and Belch. When they landed, the resident animals were in panic, cowering in the caves and running through the forest. When they saw the dragons, they ran even further away. The loud roar was heard again, which was answered by another even louder one. Everyone looked around to find out where they were coming from.

"Ssh." Hookfang said, standing very still.

"What?" Meatlug sked.

"The trees…" Barf said. "have ears." Belch whispered.

Everyone looked over to see a tree trunk with two small ears peeking out from the sides. Then two, the four, and then 20 small hamster like creatures came out from the bushes.

"Oh hey little guys!" What's up?" Sid greeted them. The ceatures wondered around the dragons.

"What are they?" asked Toothless, shaking one off his wing.

"They're e hyraxes." Manny explained.

"They're crazy." Stormfly muttered, shaking three off her tail.

Sid walked up to the head hyrax and started doing weird dances and even weirder noises. All the dragons looked at him like he was insane, which was true, but still.

"I would say you get used to it, but I can't." Diego said.

Sid stopped being strange and looked up to his friends. "They said that there's something in the water making a roar, and another in the forest." Sid translated.

"That would explain why the water's moving." Shira commented casually.

"Yea, that would explain… wait! What?!" Buck exclaimed.

Everyone got into attacking position as a creature came out of the water. All the dragons relaxed, knowing that there was no danger. The mammals looked more cautious. Buck looked generally curious.

"What is it?" buck said.

"A Thunderdrum." Answered Toothless while Hookfang greeted the new dragon. "Hey Thornado!"

"Hey guys." Thornado called, climbing off the beach towards his friends. Introductions were made, as usual. Then there was another roar heard from the forest.

"That should be Draco." Thornado said.

"Who or what is Draco?" Shira asked.

"More important question, where's Sid?" Diego asked.

"AAAHH!"

"Oh no." Manny sighed.

Sid came running out of the forest, screaming and out of breath, looking horrified.

"GIANT SKELETON!" Sid screamed and ran behind Manny.

The trees shook to reveal a giant Boneknapper chasing Sid. It roared loudly to further proclaim it's presence.

"Hey Draco." All the dragons greeted.

The mammals looked stunned, with their mouths wide open. Buck fell to his knees, and then face planted into the ground. Sid looked like he was about to go in shock.

"Please don't eat me!" he yelled.

The dragons were very amused. Eventually with some reassurance, the herd calmed down, except for Sid, who fainted.

They all made their way back to the cove, where they had to calm down all the animals that lived there.

In the chaos, no one bothered to notice the ice ship that sailed to the far end of the island.

**So there you go. Thornado and Draco are here! Draco is the Boneknapper in Legend of the Boneknapper, and if you've watched riders of berk you know who Thornado is. I hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for more, hopefully soon! Please review!**

**Keep calm and read on!**


	12. A New Enemy and An Old One

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but I've been working a lot on other stories and I have to start my online Spanish course, so I have a busy life. But here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it! Please review and ideas are always welcome!**

The ship sailed into the north end of the island, where there were many rocky cliffs, caves, and canyons. The ship landed on the pebble beach and came to a halt. The crew came off the huge ice boat. A kangaroo, a rabbit, an elephant seal, a badger, a bird, and a wild boar. Lastly, a giant monkey.

"Who's up for a little revenge?" The monkey asked his crew. They cheered in agreement. Then they saw some creatures move from behind the rocks. The one in front stalked up to the monkey.

"Who are you and why are you on my land?" he growled.

"Relax. I'm only here to get my revenge on someone, and then me and my crew will leave. Name's Captain Gutt." Gutt said. "This is my crew, Raz, Squint, Flynn, Gupta, Sila, and Boris." (same order as above.)

"I'm Scourge." The creature said. "My group is called the Death Clan. This is Alpha, Fireworm, Razorwing, Adderfang, River, Claw, Fang, Scale, Scratch, Thunder, Wind, Venus, Athena, Manaya, Isis, Sharpclaw, Flame, and Ice. We also have another member named Sky. We're here on a mission to destroy one of our enemies."

"You might know who I'm talking about then. Do you know of a mammoth that lives on this island?" Gutt asked.

"Says. 'I'm not fat, I'm just poofy.' a lot?" Scourge asked. Gutt nodded. "He's playing host to our enemies right now."

"Well, hot about this. My vrew and I help you defeat your enemies, and you help me defeat the mammoth." Gutt offered.

"Deal." Scourge agreed. Then, they all went back to the caves to make a plan.

***** Meanwhile *****

"Did you here?!" Peaches said, running up to her family after hanging out with her friends.

"Here what sweetheart?" Ellie asked her daughter.

"Well, Erik, the beaver, went over to the north side of the island…"

"I told you kids not to go there! It's dangerous!" Manny said.

"Manny! Let her finish! It sounds interesting!" Ellie said. Manny rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Erik went to the north side of the island and saw this really weird ice berg on the beach. He said it was shaped like a huge boat, like the one we came here on." Peaches finished her story.

"Well, let's hope it's a coincidence and not Gutt paying an unwelcome visit." Diego said. Shira growled at the name.

"Nut? Who's Nut?" Buck asked, as he had not been hearing the conversation because he was testing out one of Stormfly's spikes as a spear.

"No, Buck, Gutt. The crazy monkey that tried to kill us all." Sid corrected. (Wat, since when did Sid correct people. I thought it was the other way around?)

"Oh, that guy. Well, I think that if he attacks, mate, no worries." Buck said.

"They've got a maniac rabbit obsessed with shredding people's faces." Shira said.

"We have him." Buck said, pointing to Toothless. He paused. "And them." He added, trying to point to all the other dragons at once, which looked silly because he was just waving his arms around everywhere. Eventually they got tangled up.

"Good point." Sid said. "We'll be ready for him!" He added. Buck face planted into the go=round from trying to untangle his arms.

"I'm always up for a good fight." Toothless said, stretching out his claws. He mock pounced at Louis, causing the mole hog to retreat via underground tunnel.

"Like right now!" Hookfang said, tackling Toothless. Barf and Belch joined in and all the guys wrestled.

"Males." Meatlug said. Stormfly rolled her eyes. The mammals looked strangely at the wrestling dragons.

"Is this… normal?" Ellie asked.

"Yep." Draco said. "Happens all the time." added Thornado. At this point, Crash and Eddie had joined the 'fight'.

Granny came out of the cave where she was sleeping. She walked up to Draco.

"Hey! Zombie Lizard! Have you seen my teeth!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Um?" Draco said, not sure how to deal with the elderly sloth. Toothless, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Crash, and Eddie stopped wrestling and laughed.

Eventually, Granny moved on and walked through the clearing, bumping into and invisible thing.

"Move it Jess! I need to find my teeth!" Granny said. Toothless moved around the clearing in the shadows.

"Who's Jess Granny?" Sid asked.

"My pet invisible hippopotamus. She's shy." Granny waved off Sid, bumping into the invisible thing again.

When she backed up, Toothless pounced and tackled the invisible thing, which morphed to reveal a light blue changewing.


	13. A New Way Of Thinking

**Ugh. So many stories I'm working on. Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on other stories, working, travelling, etc. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Please Review!**

Sky's POV

I struggled against the vine ropes that kept me secured to the tree. I had been captured by the group that I had been spying on less than half an hour ago. Now, I'm tied to a tree, surrounded by dragons and prey, who are interrogating me.

"Who do you work for?" Their leader, a Night Fury, asked me. I stared at him, trying to focus my mind. "Trying to hypnotize me won't work." He said. I glared at him.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time." He said, stepping closer. "Who sent you here?"

"Someone." I finally said blankly.

The Night Fury rolled his eyes. The light blue Nadder, who was second in command, as Scourge had told me, stepped up. She pointed her spiked tail at my face.

"Who?" She snarled. I spat acid at her face, but she dodged it.

"Leave her. We'll see if she'll talk later." The leader said. The dragons all flew away. The mammals looked at me, and the dispersed into the forest. I was forced to stay put, tied to the tree.

No POV

The dragons landed on the beach where they usually ate fish, now that they had been there a few days.

"We've got to figure out who this spy is." Barf said.

"And who sent her." Belch added.

"I know." Toothless said.

"I've never seen a Changewing with blue scales before. Do you think that that has something to do with anything?" Meatlug thought out loud.

"It's not very common. She probably left her family because she felt secluded from being so different." Stormfly said.

"So she's an outcast?" Hookfang asked. Thornado nodded.

The bushes at the edge of the forest moved, and small voices were heard.

"Who's there?" Draco growled. The other dragons got into attacking formation.

"Show yourself." Thornado commanded.

Two Terrible Terrors, one black and one blue, emerged from the bushes.

"Aqua! Ninja!" Meatlug greeted.

"You both fly through the lightning storm too?" Hookfang asked.

"Yep. Crashed into the forest near here." Aqua said.

"Scared a beaver to death, almost." Ninja laughed.

"You hear everything we just said?" Thornado asked. The terrors nodded. "Good."

After the two smaller dragons were informed about the situation, they all went back to the problem at hand.

"I bet she's working for Scourge." Toothless said after thinking for a while. The others agreed.

"So we've got the possibility of a nutcase monkey with anger management issues running around the island, and our greatest enemy possibly knowing about everything we've been doing since we got here." Stormfly said.

"Yep." "Pretty much." Barf ad Belch said at the same time.

"Hey, what could be worse?" Hookfang said.

"Them teaming up." Meatlug said.

"Fantastic." Draco said sarcastically.

*****Later*****

That night, the dragons told the herd about what they thought was going on. Then, they all simply sat around the fire, trying to figure out what they were going to do. In a nearby clearing, Sky was still tied to the tree.

Shira got up and started walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Diego asked.

"Just walking around in the forest. Maybe practice a bit of climbing." Shira said. Everyone nodded and went back to thinking. When Shira got a bit into the forest, she turned toward the other clearing. When she appeared, Sky growled at her.

"What do you want?" Sky asked harshly.

"I just want to talk." Shira said.

"You mean interrogate." Sky snarled.

"No." Shira said, shaking her head. She leapt onto a rock near Sky and sat down. "The other dragons think your spying for someone called Scourge." Shira started.

Sky scoffed. "I kind of figured that they'd get that one."

"Do you know what Scourge wants with them?"Shira asked. Sky looked away. "Do you know what he plans to do once you report back to him?" Sky looked at the ground. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Shira asked. Sky shook her head reluctantly.

"Then why are you doing this?" Shira asked.

Sky sighed. "Scourge gave me a place to go when no one else wanted me. I'm just returning the favour."

"Returning the favour?"

"I was different. No one wanted me. My family abandoned me. Scourge let me join his group and helped me survive." Sky said defensively. "You wouldn't understand."

"I would understand." Shira said.

"No you wouldn't. No one's like me." Sky shot back.

"I was like you." Shira said. "I was abandoned by my family to. Someone helped me, and I thought I had friends, but then I realized that they didn't really care about me. I think that you would be able to realize the same thing."

Sky closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"I found others that I can actually trust. We've got each other's backs." Shira said. "And I've got yours."

Shira got up and turned to leave when she got no response.

"Wait." Sky said. Shira turned to look at the dragon. "I'll tell them about Scourge." Sky said.


End file.
